


Soulmates Are A Piece Of Cake

by whva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), M/M, Soulmates, keith doesn't like soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whva/pseuds/whva
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can't see the color of your soulmate's eyes until you make eye contact with them.





	Soulmates Are A Piece Of Cake

Soulmates, huh?

Keith didn't like soulmates. He didn't like them at all. Hated them, even.

Everyone who thought they loved him left anyways.

Yeah, maybe soulmates were different because you were destined to be together and just be perfect for each other, but maybe it wouldn't work for Keith. Maybe he would just never see blue, who cares anyways.

So, he was bitter about soulmates, but those were the only thing his friends ever wanted to ask him about. Everyone but Shiro it seemed, who actually had some sort of respect for privacy.

"How's Mr. Mcgrumpy Pants doing back there?" Hunk grinned at Keith as he saw him drifting into space, they'd started talking about soulmates so Keith became disconnected to what they were saying.

Keith huffed in some what fake annoyance, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Edgy," Matt pipped up, him and Shiro were holding hands, it made Keith smile but also gag to have to be so up close to their mushy affection. Allura had over taken him in the fight for shotgun, he would have been ashamed to say he lost a fight if it was to any one from the group besides Allura. That girl was scary, and weirdly strong.

Keith stuck his tougue out at his brother's boyfriend. Matt rolled his eyes and whispered something to Shiro that made him snort.

"But, hey!" Hunk said from the driver's seat, "We're meeting my other friends today so you'll get a chance to meet new people! Maybe make new friends!"

The whole point of this car ride from hell with Keith's group of friends was to go out and visit Hunk's other friends that lived in the town over. Apparently, their names were Lance, Pidge, and Romelle. Allura had seen pictures of Romelle, and it'd be a lie to say that Allura hadn't developed a wee crush on her, and kinda constantly asked Hunk how she was doing. It was cute to see Allura like that, it was rare she focused on things about romance, or let her guard down enough to show it. Keith also remembered that Shiro already knew Pidge and Lance, them being past students of his.

"Maybe," Keith decided to let Hunk have a win and not be sarcastic for this one. "I'll try."

Hunk beamed from his seat as he took a left turn. "That's all I ask, anyways!"

It took awhile, but eventually they made it to Pidge's house. Hunk pulled into the driveway, where Keith saw either Lance's or Romelle's car were already parked. Matt and Shiro hopped out of the car first, still hand in hand as they watched Hunk and Allura get out behind them.

"Hey, wait," Hunk called to Allura and Keith, "I have a cake in the trunk I made for all them, would you guys mind grabbing it?"

"Alrighty," Keith called back, Allura nodded, following him to the trunk.

The cake was big, but not big enough to be needed to be carried by two people.

"Here, I got it, you can go ahead," Keith told Allura, it would just be extra work anyways.

"Thanks, pal of mine," Allura grinned and ran up to the doorstep when Hunk rang the doorbell.

Keith lifted the cake carefully out of the trunk and balanced the cake on his leg for a quick second to close the trunk hinge. The cake was tall to where it covered his eyes just enough to where you couldn't see them, but he could still decently find his way around. He waddled up the driveway to join the rest of his friends and the door swung open. Music drifted out from inside in Spanish, so Keith didn't understand all the words.

"Thanks," Hunk shouted to Keith as he hugged whoever stood in the doorway.

Matt held the door open for Keith as he went inside, pasted the person in the doorway, not making eye contact, and placed the cake down on the nearest table. Once it was finally out of his hands, he sighed in relief. He'd been scared he was going to drop it. Keith wheeled around on his heels to introduce himself to Hunk's friends, but as it did he hit someone and was thrown into their chest. He quickly stepped back and turned his face up to say sorry, but he made eye contact with the boy first. The boy he'd ran into was handsome, he had messy brown hair and really beautiful eyes, for that matter.

The boy's eyes.

The boy's eyes were blue.

Blue?

But Keith couldn't see the color blue, not until he'd made eye contact with his soulmate, it made no sense!

Oh.

OH!

"Y-you," Keith stuttered, the boy widened his eyes in disbelief and stepped back, "Y-your eyes are blue."

"A-and," the other boy started, he had a really nice voice, "Your eyes are brown."

"You're my soulmate." They said at the same time. Their minds both equally blown.

The other boy crashed into Keith and held him tightly in a bear hug. Keith noted how perfect he seemed to fit in his arms.

"Lance," the boy said.

"Keith," he said, out of breath.

If this was his soulmate, maybe he could make it work. Just once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading boys, peace out, have a good day! 8)


End file.
